After the death
by sunflower990
Summary: What happened to Komugi, Meruem, Neferpitou, Yope and Pufu after they death? Did they meet again like Meruem hoped? Read this story to find out. It won't have anymore chapters than this, so sorry.


**So, I hope you guys have checked my profile to understand, what does this story tells :) I've read the manga and I must say I was impressed by Meruem's Gurdians loyalty to him. They even sacrifised their own lives for the King. **

**Did you know Togashi confirmed Neferpitou was a male?**

**And I was touched of Komugi's and Meruem's relationship. (They didn't say they loved each other, but it was obvious they did love each other.) **

And** Meruem acted like he was sure he, Komugi and Three Royal Guards would meet again after death :) **

**I don't own any of these characters.**

* * *

Thick fog was rising over the ground, almost hiding the entire landscape. Trees tops were almost hidden by fog and meadow was completely covered in misty fog. Sun was shining silently in the sky, not too hot and not true weather. This place was a perfect.

Slowly, like afraid to show what was on the other side of a fog, misty fog started unravel and lone human was shown. Or maybe human was a slightly incorrect. It was a _half-_human and half-cat.

She was Chimera Ant. Ant born from human flesh and from animal's.

Her name was Neferpitou and she was one of the Three Royal Guards to King. Or maybe _had _been was more correct. She had been killed in a battle against that spiky haired boy named Gon, who had wanted to avenge his friend's death. She had fought bravely, but she hadn't been match for Gon's rage and his grownup version strenght. After her death she had seen her breed losing against humanity and seen her King's, Komugi's and Two of the other Royal Guardian's deaths.

She had died on vain. Her king had still lost.

She and other Guards have escorted Komugi and King to this place after death. After that she hadn't appeared to her Majesty, ashamed for letting her King down. She was humming a tune under her breath, wondering what King was doing. She wanted be so bad with him again, protect him and that girl if her King so commanded. She was still Royal Guard in her heart.

Her ears perked suddenly, inclining she heard someone's voice. Her eyes widened in shock, when she realized, who it was.

_'This voice..!' _Neferpitou stood up, looking toward the forest hidden by fog.

'_when the he calls you, you obey.'_ Neferpitou tensed her herself, before making a giant leap toward the forest, her appearance hidden by fog.

* * *

Shaiapouf was also flying toward the forest, his gaze disbelieved. When he had died and gone to this place and guided his King and that girl here, he hadn't seen or heard anything from the King- no, Meruem! Before he had died Meruem told him and Mentuthuyopi to call him Meruem. It was his last order.

"I haven't heard this voice for so long." He muttered to himself, before speeding up.

* * *

Yopi was also flying toward the forest. His flying wasn't as gracefull as Pufu's, but it was good to him. He wasn't meant to fly trough the sky with grace.

_'Our King..His calling us. And we must obey!" _They didn't live for nothing else. They only existed for King. Even now, when they were dead, they loyalty hadn't wavered even once.

* * *

In the center of a forest there was small hollow with huge pine tree and small pond. It was a place where Meruem and Komugi played their favorite game: Gungi, a fictional shoji-like board game Meruem had grown fond of.

Komugi was smiling and humming a tune under her breath, content to be with Meruem again and playing a shoji without any time limits. They had _forever_ to play this game!

Suddenly Meruem stopped and glanced toward the sky.

"Their here."

"Huh?" Komugi looked up from a board game and looked around, confused.

_"_Who are here?"

Her answer was answered seconds later, when Neferpitou, Pufu and Yopi jumped down to hollow and faced their King before bowing to him with deepest respect.

"Your majesty." They echoed, their words were filled with respect and admiration.

Komugi knew instantly, who they were. She couldn't see them, as she was blind, but she could hear perfectly who they were. King's Guardians.

Meruem gestured to them to stand up. "Stand up. You don't need to bow to me in this place.." Neferpitou and Pufu shared a glance, both of them looking shocked to to even think about _not _bowing to the king.

"In this place i'm not your King anymore. I am just Meruem. There is no King, no different race. We are all connected in this place."

Pufu took step forward, his gaze looking anxious. "You will be always be King to us, you highness." Pufu bowed a little. "Not even death cannot change that."

Meruem looked down to Pufu, his gaze unreadeable. "You can think me as you like, if it makes you feel better. But from now on call me King Meruem, if you have to."

They all bowed again. "Yes, King Meruem."

Neferpitou took step forward. She wanted to apologize to Meruem. It had hurt her heart for so long to have concealed it from her majesty.

"King Meruem." She said before contiuning. "My most deepest apologies. I failed you majesty, when I died and let that girl in danger with enemies." She gestured toward Komugi, who's eyes widened in shock.

"You can punish me anyway you want." Neferpitou said. She was prepared to get hit by Meruem, but, instead he said something unexpected to her.

"You did your best at the time. I can ask nothing else from you. You have nothing to be ashamed." He said to Neferpitou in sincerely. There was no sign of disdain toward her, only careing.

Like a before, when she was alive, her eyes welled up with tears. And again she didn't understand it. She took step back, standing next to Yope and Pufu.

"I want to thank you too, Pitou-sama!" Komugi, who had heard the full discussion was in brink of tears, but was still able to smile. "Thank you for saving me. I heard it was you, who healed me back after that bomb or whatever hit me."

Neferpitou looked away. "It's because King Meruem asked me to do it."

"All of you fought bravely for my sake. You gave your life for me. I am honored to have fought alongside with you. You all died loyal to me. That is a strongest sign of loyalty." Meruem nodded to them. Not like king to his subject, but like a equal. "Thank you all of you."

This time they couldn't hide their tears. Neferpitou was biting her teeth together and crying silently alongside Pufu and Yope.

"Our most deepest thank yous, King Meruem."

* * *

After the touching event Meruem and Komugi resumed to play again. Pufu was playing with his violing, creating a most amazing voice ever heard, Komugi had declared cheerfully. Yope was standing in a oak tree's shadow, listening Pufu's playing and watching his majesty and Komugi. And Neferpitou was standing cross-legged next to Meruem, watching intently Meruem's and Komugi's playing.

Once again the fog silently closed them in it's hug, completely hiding them away from sight. Only violin's sound was heard from the fog.

* * *

**I loved to write this! I could just something like this happening. So tell me what you think about, because I'd like to have reviewes of this story. PLease? :3**

**There won't be more chapters to it, sadly. **

**If you noticed I said Neferpitou as 'she' Don't pay attention to it. I just like to imagine Neferpitou as a female.**


End file.
